The present invention relates to a slider for a cutter knife, and more particularly, to improvements in an autolock slider applicable to a stepwise sliding type cutter knife.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 58-136075 discloses a slider for a stepwise sliding type cutter knife, the slider comprising a slider main body having a connecting protrusion capable of connecting to a cutter blade and which is inserted together with the cutter blade into a holder thereby permitting longitudinal movement therein. A resliient stopper is provided in the slider main body and is capable of engaging one of a plurality of stopper dents formed in the holder. A slider knob is provided in the slider main body to permit longitudinal movement therein. The slider knob may be set in a neutral position or in forward and backward movement positions between which the neutral position is placed. A restraining protrusion, which is provided in the slider knob, causes the resilient stopper to remain engaged with the stopper dents formed in the holder when the knob is in the neutral position and releases the above-mentioned restraint when the knob is in the forward and rearward movement positions. A spring is provided between the slider main body and the slider knob for forceably maintaining the slider knob in the neutral position. However, the above-mentioned slider had a disadvantage in that the slider has a so-called two-step mechanism wherein the knob is brought into the neutral position by the spring so as to lock the slider against the holder while the restraining protrusion restrains the resilient stopper from moving. Thus, the structure is complicated and reliable functioning cannot be expected without first enhancing the assembly accuracy.